


Please

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, idk this is filth, needy hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: “Please,” Donghyuck whispers.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Please

“Please,” Donghyuck whispers, panting as he rubs his cheek along Taeil’s thigh, over the bulge beneath the fly of his jeans.

Taeil can’t help the groan that bubbles out of him when Donghyuck glances up from beneath his newly blond fringe, his eyes so blown and dark. “Fuck, Hyuck.” Then he’s pushing Donghyuck’s head away, just enough to get a hand down to open his jeans. Donghyuck’s back, though, just that quick, nuzzling Taeil’s hand out of the way, laving his tongue over Taeil’s cock through his dark blue briefs, his hands pulling Taeil’s jeans open.

"Shit, Jesus, Donghyuck, let me…” Taeil moans, lifting his hips, wriggling his pants down his thighs.

That’s when Donghyuck starts whining, his cheek so hot and so soft when he rubs his face across Taeil’s dick. He’s muttering to himself, just loud enough for the older boy to hear, “wanna suck your cock, hyung. Gonna do it so good. Gonna swallow it all and make you come.”

“Fuck,” he groans, watching as Donghyuck licks his lips, teeth sinking into the thick curve of the bottom one. Donghyuck’s fingers wriggle beneath the waistband of his underwear.

“Is this okay?” he murmurs, eyes hooded as he glances up at Taeil before rubbing his face against the older man’s thigh, licking along the edge of his underwear.

Taeil just nods, too surprised by the whole thing to even speak right now, and lifts his hips again, letting Donghyuck drag his briefs down. He almost laughs at the way Donghyuck jumps, eyes going wide when Taeil’s cock comes free and thwacks him in the nose. But then Donghyuck has the gall to fucking  _ giggle _ .

Taeil doesn’t know what comes over him right then, but he’s suddenly threading a hand through Donghyuck’s long hair and yanking his head back. Donghyuck’s giggling stops with a strangled sound.

“Hyung,” he whimpers, eyes still wide and dark and staring up at Taeil, his pretty plush little mouth wide open. The honorific rolls off of Donghyuck’s tongue almost with each breath, his neck arching as he tries to stretch towards Taeil’s cock, because it’s  _ right there _ and he wants it. He wants it bad.

Taeil wraps his fingers around his cock then, giving it a long slow stroke, squeezing at the base. He contemplates Donghyuck, whimpering and panting, for a moment before he inches forward on the couch. Donghyuck moans when the wet head of Taeil’s dick drags against the corner of his mouth.

“Like that, Hyuckie?” Taeil growls, watching the way that Donghyuck’s eyelids flutter, the way his tongue lolls out, waiting. There’s precum beading at the tip and it smears a slick trail from the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth to the curve of his cheekbone.

“Taeil-hyung,  _ please _ ,” he mewls, hands tightening on Taeil’s thighs as he tries to pull free of Taeil’s grip on his hair. He turns his head just a little, letting Taeil’s cock drag against his cheek, his open mouth. Taeil gasps and pushes his cock against Donghyuck’s lips until they’re shiny and wet. “Let me suck it, hyung, please, I want it,” he babbles.

Taeil leans back, leaving his hips at the edge of the couch, pulling Donghyuck along by his hair, letting his cock slide against Donghyuck’s face. “Then suck it, Hyuckie,” he says and lets go.

Donghyuck is on him then, moaning as he wraps his lips around the head and draws the flat of his tongue right over the slit. He blinks up at Taeil, sucking a hard breath just before he dips his head and swallows Taeil whole. Taeil arches, guttural moan slipping past his lips, trying his best not to grab Donghyuck by his hair and keep him there, gagging as Taeil’s cock bumps against the back of his throat.

It’s wet and sloppy and… “Fuck, Hyuck, so fucking hot,” Taeil groans, hands clenching onto the couch cushions as Donghyuck’s fingers wrap around the base. Donghyuck pulls back a bit, sucking enthusiastically, lips thinned, cheeks hollowed as he bobs his head. His free hand grabs at Taeil’s wrist and he pulls off, lips brushing against Taeil’s dick as he speaks.

“Touch me, hyung,” he whispers, guiding Taeil’s hand to his head. Taeil is happy to oblige him, fisting his hands in Donghyuck’s freshly dyed hair, cradling the back of his head as he returns to his task. Donghyuck practically gurgles as he takes Taeil down again. He moans, flattening his tongue against the underside and he blinks up at Taeil before swallowing hard, once, twice.

Then Taeil is shouting, tightening his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair and holding him there. His hips jerk up and he’s coming right down Donghyuck’s throat, watching Donghyuck’s eyes go wide and wet as he moans, taking everything Taeil gives him until his hands fall away.

Donghyuck is a mess as he pulls off. His cheeks are streaked with tears, come trickling from the corners of his swollen lips. He presses his face against Taeil’s thigh, a broken sob wracking his body as draws in a lungful of air and moves his hands to open his own jeans.

Taeil feels like he’s watching from another planet as Donghyuck finally gets his hand inside his pants, sighing in relief, shoulders slumping. “Hyuck, Donghyuck,” he says, and his tongue feels slow and thick in his mouth as he reaches for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck blinks slowly, moaning as Taeil pulls him up to straddle his hips. He writhes when Taeil pushes his hand away, wrapping his own around Donghyuck’s cock, letting Donghyuck fuck the tight circle of his fist.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. You were so good to me,” Taeil murmurs against Donghyuck’s ear. He lets Donghyuck cling to him, his hands curling into Taeil’s t-shirt as he pushes his face into Taeil’s neck.

It’s over soon. Donghyuck so on edge and turned on just from sucking Taeil’s cock like that. It only takes a minute for his hips to stutter forward as he cries out Taeil’s name against his skin, coming over Taeil’s hand, splattering their shirts. Taeil shushes him, wiping his hand off on his soiled shirt before he gathers Donghyuck close, holding him as he shudders through the aftermath of his orgasm.

Taeil moves to lay Donghyuck on the couch. He pulls his shirt over his head and wipes Donghyuck’s face clean. Donghyuck smiles and wraps shaking arms around Taeil’s neck, pulling him down for a sweet, deep kiss. “Come on,” Taeil says, rolling away and standing, hauling Donghyuck up as well. “Let’s go shower and get ready for bed before the others come back.”

Donghyuck smirks, pressing a quick kiss to Taeil’s jaw, scraping his teeth there as he pulls away and heads down the hallway.


End file.
